


Ataraxia

by Reikai_Tantei



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikai_Tantei/pseuds/Reikai_Tantei
Summary: [Equanimity Revamped!]In which an Angel finds herself playing in the hands of a demon, as she struggles to find a way to get back into heaven, trying to reclaim what has been taken away from her.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One | Anemone 

Your eyes panned from the utterly grimmy wet pavement up to the dark crimson sky-- resentment and anger welling up inside of your chest, a cry left your throat in what seemed like another pathetic attempt to scream further up into the heavens.  


Fighting back another scream, lips quivering in agony, feeling your whole body writhing in pain as blood continued to drip down defiling your purity, wings now drowned in your own blood. 

You raised an arm up to the sky despite your body telling-- begging you not to, twitching your fingers up in front of you, just hoping to gather the strength to finally be able move from your spot, unable to bare the wetness of blood pooling just beneath you. 

Your hand collapsed down at your side hitting the ground with a small thud, yet everything even the sounds of cars roaring by was drown out by the sound of your own heavy breathing. 

Your eyelids become more heavy you fought the urge to sleep yet it seemed like your were losing. The clicking of shoes caught your attention, but you couldn't move, opening your lips nothing but a measly whimper escaped. 

A figure stood just inches away from your collapsed form, a mere silhouette, one that your blurred vision couldn't seem to comprehend.

You wanted to scream yet again no words came out-- the figure stepped closer and muttered something against their breath. 

Everything seemed to become muted, as you finally gave into an unwelcomed slumper. 

_________________

**Red.**

You opened your eyes to see red, blinking away the light that had momentarily blinded you, a slurry of coughs erupted from your dry throat, and when your vision had finally settled-- panic began setting in as you found yourself in a strange room, lying down on unfamiliar bed. 

Eyes frantically searching, your fingers digging themselves deep into the sheets, without thinking you pushed yourself up from the bed-- a shriek following as you did, extreme jolts of pain shooting across your entire body. 

Your muscles twitched, chest heaving, shaking almost uncontrollably as your hand slowly inched it across your shoulder. It seemed like everything just stopped, you whipped your head as you could stare with wide eyes at the horrific scene--

Your wings. . . They were gone.

H-How. . ?

Thousands of questions spun across your head all at once, tears began slipping down and you did nothing to stop them.

Your body shook with a unfamiliar feeling but before you could do anything else, a loud creek echoed throughout the room. Your head quickly swiveled off to the side, eyes further widening, instinctively your body moved backwards in panic seeing someone walking straight towards you.

"S-stay back!" You choked out, back hitting the headboard, a had stretched out as if to summon a weapon.

The figure stopped abruptly. "Are you alright? You shouldn't be moving so much-- you stitches could reopen!" 

You blinked eyesight still blurry.

A demon.

"I'm sorry for barging in and freighting you. I heard a scream and wanted to check on you. You must feel so confused suddenly waking up here!" 

You felt yourself recoil, body stiffening, at the realization of who exactly stood in front of you. Uneasiness nagged at you, head reeling. "Who are you?" You questioned in panic, you wanted to appear naive-- knowing full well, Hell isn't welcoming especially to your kind. 

"Oh, I'm Charlie!" 

Daughter of Lucifer.

You swallowed, trying drown out the fear and anger that bubbled inside you. You needed to calm down, not show weakness infront of them."I--- where am I?" 

Her smile brightened. "You're here at the wonderful; Happy Hotel!-- rehabilitation center for all demons!"

You bit the inside of your cheek, wanting to ask more but decided against it. You stared at her, the thought of her being the cause of your missing wings flashed across your mind but it didn't seem possible-- Your wings were gone but they didn't seem to had been cut off, there wasn't a single trace that they were ever even there. . . It's like they just disappeared. 

Another sign?

You felt your throat tighten before erupting in a slurry of coughs.

"Hold on-- I'll get you some water!" She muttered quickly before disappearing. 

After a few moments, you felt your body becoming heavier as if you were only moments away from passing out.

You looked down seeing remnants of fallen tears and flinched feeling a sudden presence near, you look back up seeing the daughter of Lucifer inches away from you extending a hand, holding out a glass of water. 

"Here." She gestured, a gentle smile across her pale features. "I'm sorry if I took a while!" 

You glanced at the clear glass, carefully examining the water. It didn't look different. Slowly, and hesitantly you moved to grab it, fingers gingerly curving around its frame. 

You brought it up towards you, and gulped before pressing it against your lips and taking a small sip. It didn't taste that different. You waited a moment, then continued drinking till it was completely empty.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie questioned. 

You eyed her, grip tightening around the glass.

"You just arrived here, right?"

You almost flinched, looking up.

"H-here? I'm. . . in Hell, right?" You muttered trying to seem lost, praying that it was even believable. Lying wasn't something you found pleasant or even easy-- it was the exact opposite. The guilt and shame that came with it would weigh heavy on your shoulders, now still wasn't an exception.

". . .Yes," Charlie answered somewhat cautiously as if she was afraid what your reaction would be. “I know it can be a bit of a shock for a lot of people. . . But if you have any questions feel free to ask!" 

You stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding, a look of confusion spread across your face though this time it wasn't so feigned. Everything seemed to be a mess. 

"And if your wondering how you got here-- in this room I mean!" She began which quickly caught your attention. "A patient of the ours brought you in, said he saw you a few feet away from the hotel doorsteps."

Your eyebrows creased together. Doorstep? The pieces didn't fit, you were barely near any buildings much less any doorsteps--you couldn't have. . .

"T-the one who found me. Can I speak to him?" 

"Sure." Charlie exclaimed and nodded almost nervously-- "He's kinda out at the moment." She said before muttering something incoherent against her breath. "You'll meet him but for now it's best if you rest up! Your body is still recovering." 

Again, you nodded rather hesitantly. 

"Thank you." You blurted out without thinking. The demon infront of you seemed to beam at your response. "You're welcome-- wait! Sorry, I still don't know your name."

You froze. _Tell my name to a demon?_ Charlie as if sensing your hesitation piped up. "It's okay if you want to change it, a lot of people usually end up changing their names when they arrive." 

A name popped up in your mind and without much thought the name suddenly escaped your lips.

Charlie smiled warmly testing the name for herself, she seemed proud for some strange reason.

"Welcome--to the Happy Hotel!"

You looked up at her, confusion more than lingering but even so you felt your lips curve up into a smile. 

Charlie left the room, of course not without a goodbye and quick 'get rest!' 

She had stayed to keep company, longer than you had expected and surprisingly you didn't mind. The princess-- you discovered was a chatter box though you weren't sure if it was normal, she ended up explaining hell in a way you thought was rather slow as if she was trying to shelter the blow from the gravity of arriving in hell. You supposed it was a rather nice sentiment for a normal human who would be surprised and confused in this situation.

But that wasn't what caught your attention, No. What caught your attention was-- The Hotel. Charlie mentioned how she planned to rehabilitate demons to solve the overpopulation instead of the annual cleanse. You had stiffened at the mention of the cleanse but nodded along as she had continued telling you her plans.

And now, as you lied almost motionless on the oddly comfortable bed, mulling over her words. You thought that her plans - in theory at least- were rather good. You could almost imagine what reactions would the others have if they heard of such a thing-- one thing would be certain-- they wouldn't approve, at least most of them.

_Would I?_ You thought, unsure of your own answer. 

A familiar creek broke your train of thought, you glanced off to the side expecting to see the princess but nothing, no one. Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion, you slowly lifted yourself of the bed and not even a moment later--you flinched in surprise a thump echoed at the side of your bed.

Your nerves spiked, hesitantly you inched across the bed, a gritted hiss escaping your lips as jolts of pain shot through your muscles; a quick reminder that your body hasn't fully healed.

You leaned over the bed, and halted in your tracks seeing of what was infront or right below you. Is that. . . 

_"A pig?"_ You mumbled staring down at the small bundle of pink that only looked up at you with a clueless expression. 

You tilted your head slightly in confusion, staring down at it but smiled, steadily reaching out to touch it yet the small pig oinked and quickly backed away at your sudden advances, frowning you slowly lowered your hand. 

The pig glanced back up at you, and as if sensing your distress slowly waddled over to you-- it oinked.

You blinked, smile reappearing. You reached out a hand but this time the pig stayed still letting you pet it. "What are you doing here?" You questioned, gently patting on the forehead. The small pig oinked as if trying to answer before turning its head to the side and looking up at the night stand.

You followed the direction of it's eyes, and saw the plate of food the princess had brought earlier but you had barely even touched. You pointed towards it-- "Do you want. . .?" You drifted off as the pig only continued to stare up.

You nodded, reaching for the plate and placing it in the ground. 

The pig glanced at you then back at the plate filled with food, waiting for a moment before digging in, diving nose first.

_"Fat nuggets!!"_

You almost reeled back in surprise at the unexpected voice. Charlie did say there was a few more people in the hotel-- though you weren't expecting to meet any of them so soon. 

The bundle of pink stopped and oinked loudly. With a furrowed brow you opened you mouth to say something but was cut off at the sound of the door slamming right open;

"There ya' are. I've been--" The demon stopped mid sentence only now noticing your presence. He peered over in your direction, a look of recognition flashed briefly across his face before being replaced with a annoyed stare.

"Oh. Yer' alive." He muttered, almost sounding disappointed.

You straightened, trying to seem collected. Though you were already more than uncomfortable. 

"Y-yes. Hello. . . Who are you?" 

"Angel Dust." He said with a slight 'tch'. The demon walked towards you, glare still evident. "Yer' blood went up and soaked my perfectly good jacket!" 

Blood?

". . .Are you the one that found me?"

Angel Dust rolled his eyes yet didn't answer only looking down, bending slightly as he gently took the pig in his arms, petting it with. "How'd the fuck did ya' even get in here?" Even with the profanity he didn't seem angry, a smile on his lips as he looked down at the piglet in his lower set of arms.

"Thank you." You muttered.

His head whipped around to face you, confused. "Huh?"

You stiffened under his gaze. "Thank you for bringing me here I mean. . . I probably would've bleed out if you hadn't found me sooner-- so I thank you." 

Angel Dust looked at you, eyebrows creasing together, before shrugging. "Whatever. Ya' gonna fucking repay me or somethin'? 

"I-- I. . . Of course." You muttered, cringing at your own words. The thought of being in favor with a demon almost repulsed you. Their voices echoed in your mind almost screaming at you for letting yourself become so. . . pathetic.

The demon raised an eyebrow and suddenly laughed. "Would ya' look at that. I'd ask for ya' to give me money-- but you don't have any don't ya'?" 

You didn't answer.

"Thought so." Angel Dust said grinning, he took a knee slowly putting down the small pig, it quickly continuing to eat from the plate. 

"Say. . ." The demon said suddenly leaning down towards you, eyes narrowing as he looked you up and down. "Ya' do look familiar-- _have we fucked before?"_

_F- fucked?!_

You swallowed quickly shaking your head, feeling heat rushing to your cheeks at his statement.  
"I-I. Of course not-! . . . I'm new here actually." You said trying to keep up the charade of 'I'm a regular human being sent to rot in hell', though it was already eating at you. You definitely weren't a great liar-- concealing information was one thing but this was a whole other level. 

A part of you already begging that no one would end up questioning you about earth-- you hadn't been there in so long. 

The demon straightened back to full height giving you a strange expression but shrugged, looking back down at the piglet. "Come on, Fat nuggets-- You've had yer' fun." He muttered, the pig lifted it's head. Angel Dust took one last glance at you before striding out of the room, his pet quickly following him. 

And again, you were alone.

You slowly laid back down on the bed. You hadn't even done anything yet you already exhausted; you weren't sure how long you could keep up this act-- it definitely seemed like a poorly acted one but in the get of the moment you didn't know what else to do. 

What am I even doing? 

I just want to go home. . . 

Heaven was, is, your home-- you just wanted desperately to get back. 

You sighed deeply, turning over slightly-- you halted, narrowing your eyes. 

You blinked a few times. _Strange._ Whether it had been the weird lighting of the room or just your tired mind making you see things but you could have sworn the shadows danced across the walls.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The radio demon gives you a visit.

Chapter Two | Oleander 

  
  


You wake up with a sudden start, body almost painfully jerking upright, eyes quickly roaming across the room, feeling your muscles tense-- seeing a figure at the corner of the room.

  


Fear raced through you, mind reeling still processing what was happening, an unintended noise escaped you which had quickly made you set into panic, the figure-- whipped their head towards you.

  


As everything began to finally set in, you were left staring at a rather small demon, who looked back at you, eyes or - in this case- eye widening in recognition. _"Hi!"_ The demon shouted enthusiastically from across the room with a quick wave.

  


You wrapped your arms around yourself, and shifted rather uncomfortablely against the mattress, not being sure of what exactly to say. Under different circumstances you might have already been shouting 'who are you' or 'how did you get in here' but you even after an unplanned sleep, somehow your body was still exhausted and you had no idea why.  


"Did I wake you?!" She asked but before you could even answer her question had already apologized as she zoomed to another side of the room, _cleaning._ "I can't believe they made you stay here; this place is a pigsty!" 

  


You stared at her, then scanned the room. Did it look different? You weren't entirely sure, then again you hadn't inspected anything from before but even then the room had already seemed relatively clean, well apart from-- you glanced down towards the carpeted floor, the scattered plate of food now gone.

  


That was quick. 

  


The demon gave you a glance before she continued to clean. "You should probably rest more-- you look horrible!" 

  


Wasn't that just nice. You merely gave her a passing glare if it could even be called that. She was probably right. You haven't seen yourself in any mirrors yet and you weren't even sure if you wanted to. Your body would most likely be covered in bruises and scars-- you bit your lip, as the realization caved in.

  


"I'm Niffty-- by the way!" Your train of thought was interrupted by her words, you give her a nod though you weren't sure if she could even see it as she seemed to focused in cleaning. 

  


"Uh. N-nice to meet you."

  


"Nice to meet you too! I'm almost done here-- Then I'll tell them your awake!" 

  
  


__

  
  


"Are you feeling better?" 

  


You glanced up at the two demon that stood a feet or two away from your bed, flashing them a small smile and a slight nod. "Yes. A lot actually-- Thank you for all the help." 

  


Charlie returned the smile without hesitation, clasping her hands together almost jumping in joy. "That's great!" She said before glancing towards the demon beside her. "And oh--! This is Vaggie, by the way." 

  


You nodded. "Nice to meet you, Vaggie." The said demon stared at you with an unreadable expression yet gave you a hesitant nod in return, she stood closely to the princess almost protectively. 

  


"I have to say." Vaggie spoke up. "Whoever did that to you was either a total idiot or they knew what they were doing."

  


You quickly gave her a look of confusion at her statement, furrowing your eyebrows.". . What do you mean?"

  


The moth demon shifted as if she was uncomfortable with the sudden attention, she gingerly pointed towards you more precisely your stomach. "Your wounds-- the one who attacked you seemed to miss anything vital. It's like they didn't want to kill you, at least not right away." 

  


"Do you remember who attacked you?" Charlie asked. 

  


"I-- I don't really remember. . . It all happened so fast. I just-" You stopped chocking out a pained sob, glimpses of what happened flashed across your mind. The most vivid-- A knife dripping with blood-- your blood. 

  


Charlie seemed to rush over, the bed dipping slightly under her weight as she sat near you, hesitantly placing a gentle hand on your back. "I--" She stuttered trying to find the right words. "I-It's okay. You're safe here." She muttered, almost soothingly as she rubbed light circles on your back.

  


You took a deep breath trying to steady yourself. You looked back at her trying to search for any sort of malice on her face yet you found nothing. All you could see was a girl, a demon, looking at you with such worry, something that now seemed unfamiliar. 

  


Why was she so different?

  


"You okay?" You heard the moth demon question, which was quickly followed up by Charlie saying-- "Do you need anything?" 

  


You swallowed, gulping down whatever that had made it to speak.

  


You shook your head. "No. I'm fine! You've already done so much for me. . . It wouldn't be right of me to keep you to here. I'm sure the two of you have more important things to take care of-- running a hotel and all." You muttered with a small smile and a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. 

  


Charlie smiled. "Oh, You don't have to worry--! It's pretty much my job to help. Plus. . ." Her voiced drifted off, smile faltering. 

  


"We don't really have anyone staying here-- apart from Angel Dust anyway." Vaggie exclaimed her tone shifted slightly as she muttered the demons name. 

  


Charlie perked up. "For now at least--! I'm sure the hotel will drum up more business!. . . _I hope."_ She exclaimed as her shoulders seemed to deflate.

  


You looked up seeing the moth demon without any sense of hesitation walk over and place a gentle hand on the princess' shoulder. The two share a glance--- As Vaggie muttered something you couldn't quite hear. The princess stared for a moment as her warm smile reappeared, she gave her a light nod before looking back at you. 

  


"Are you sure you're alright? If you need it anything! It's no problem!" Charlie said.

  


"I'm fine--really!" You muttered with a smile. You take a deep breath nervously gripping your arm, contemplating what you were about to say. "I was actually thinking. . . Is there anything I could do to help? With the hotel I mean." 

  


Charlie's smile brightened as she looked between you and the moth demon, who seemed surprised at your sudden announcement. 

  


"I'm so glad you want to help!" Charlie exclaimed. "But I think for now it's best if you continue to rest!"

  


"But I'm better--"

  


Charlie nodded. "Ah! But not completely healed yet!" 

  


You stared at her not knowing why she cared so much. She was strange. . . You've heard of her before but never expected her to be like this. She seemed like the complete opposite of everything they've told you about demons-- It almost infuriated you. 

  


You nodded, hesitantly. "Oh, Alrig--"

  


**Slam.**

  


You jump in surprise at the sudden slam of the door-- _Who was it now?_

  


All three of you quickly look back only to see the the familiar four armed demon, who's arms sprawled across the door. 

  


He barred his teeth. "Which one of you took my stash?!" 

  


_Stash?_

  


Vaggie narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms together. "You're lucky that's all I threw out!" 

  


"Threw out?!" Angel Dust screamed, practically stomping towards the moth demon --" Ya' have any fucking idea how much those cost?!" 

  


Vaggie glared at him. "I don't care how much they cost-- you know the rules. No drugs while you're staying in the hotel!"

  


Angel groaned, hands reaching out as if he was going to strangle something. "Fucking unbelievable!" 

  


Charlie quickly stood in between them, holding out her hands. "Come on guys, Let's not fight--" She could barely finish her sentence before the demon pushed past her, storming out of the room. _"Gilipollas."_ You heard the moth demon muttered, arms still tightly crossed watching as the spider demon disappeared from sight.

  


You were left with some sort of whiplash from the whole scene, not expecting such a thing. The princess sighed, then turned towards you. "I'm sorry you had to meet him like that. He's the one that--"

  


"Found me?"

  


"Yeah!" Charlie nodded. "I promise he's not always like that!" 

  


_"Sometimes he's worse."_

  


"Vaggie!" 

  


You found yourself laughing. "Don't worry about it. . . I actually met him yesterday-- I think?" You said not exactly being good with time. It gets hard to track if you've lived for so long. 

  


Charlie frowned. "You've already meet him? He didn't say anything rude did he?" 

  


"He said something about me being alive-- didn't look like he was happy about it either and how I ruined a jacket of his." You recalled.

  


Charlie let out another sigh. "I'm really sorry about him." 

  


"It's fine, really." 

  


"Who else have you met?" She asked with a curious look. 

  


"Just that cleaning girl. - Niffty - was it? And oh, Vaggie." You said. "Are there more demons in the hotel?" 

  


"Two more actually." Her smiled faltered. "You'll meet them soon enough!"

  
  


_____________

  


Your fingers grip tightly against the smooth fabric, hesitanting for a moment before moving the curtain to the side, peering out through the clear glass-- looking down to see demons that littered the streets. 

  


You press your hand gingerly against the glass, a sigh escaping. Your eyes narrowed seeing a fight began to escalate. There they were. The demons they told you about. Vile. Filthy-- Everything they said seemed to just echo in your mind, as if they were here whispering in your ear.

  


You screamed wishing for it to just stop. Your fingers curved into a fist, almost pounding against the glass you roughly pulled back the curtains. 

  


_Leave me alone._ You shouted. You stopped only to let out a dry humorless laugh thinking how crazy you must have looked screaming at absolutely one. 

  


"I'm going to go insane before I get back into heaven, aren't I?" You muttered to yourself, running your fingers through your hair. It was a dark thought yet it seemed more than possible. Though every part of you hoped, prayed-- begged, that it just wasn't. 

  


**Knock.**

  


You stiffened. Your eyes whipping around-- that was. . .?

  


**Knock.**

  


Your ears perked up at the noise as you looked back towards the wooden door-- feeling a presence at the other side. You take a hesitant step forward only to freeze, reminding yourself how messy you had probably look. 

  


_Even though you feel like an utter and complete mess-- you should at least have the dignity to not look like one._ A voice chided at you, to which you agreed, quickly trying to fix your untidy state as you stumbly trudged towards the door.

  


You stared, wondering who it was, if it had been the princess she would have already called out your name. At least they're knocking-- unlike Angel, who had already managed to slam his way into your room _twice_ and Niffty, who just seemed to had casually walked in your room while you had been sound asleep. 

  


You took a deep breath before resting you hand in the doorknob, and slowly you opened the door---

  


_"Hello!"_

  


Crimson eyes stared down at you and in a blink of an eye, the atmosphere just seemed to rapidly change, an off hum radiating from the unnamed demon. 

  


You swallowed, shifting under his gaze that seemed to pierce through you. 

  


"I-- Hello." You greeted, warily. "What can i do for you?" He must've have been here for something, you doubted that he was another cleaning staff. 

  


The demon laughed as if you had said some sort of joke, you noticed he had peered over your shoulder before putting his quickly attention back to you, his teeth seemed to gleem as he leaned down, almost towering over you, as his eyes narrowed tightly.

  


"I simply came here to see you!" He shouted and before you knew it, the demon had suddenly pulled you closer placing his hands tightly around your shoulders.

  


Your body instantly became rigid, quickly panicking at the sudden closeness, contemplating the urge to push him off or even give him a slight jap in the stomach, which was you admit would be rude and rather uncivilized but the demon was already crossing _that_ line. 

  


You freeze for a moment, his words finally reaching your ear, you hesitantly look up at him. _"See me?"_

  


The demon tilted his head slightly, lips twitching, you flinched as you felt something prick against your shoulders, his hold on you seemed to tighten as his claws dug slightly into the tin fabric of your clothes. 

  


"I came to see what all the fuss was about!" He began. "Why, I just don't understand why the princess is so insistent in keeping me away from seeing you!"

  


"Why?" Why would she. . . You found yourself asking. If what he was saying way true-- then that would certainly be a red flag. For him and even the princess. She hadn't seem to mind when you had meet the others. 

  


The demon shrugged, grin ever present on his face. "I haven't the slightest clue, My Dear! Afterall, I merely wanted to see how you're doing. The last time I saw you-- _You were covered in blood!"_ He chuckled. 

  


You looked at him giving him a confused frown, struggling to really understand what he was saying, what he wanted-- it was confusing and frustrating -- and the way he was holding on to you certainly wasn't helping either. A sigh left your lips as you reached for his wrist, fully intending on prying his hands off your shoulders, but before you could even lay a finger on him-- he let had you go.

  


Free from his grasp you take an almost instinctive step back, carefully glancing back up at him, pursuing your lips tightly into a tin line. 

  


You quickly pondered on what to say to him. While the demon raised an eyebrow and stretched out an arm towards, your body just speed to freeze not having a chance to react as his hand touch your cheek-- finger tugging at the corner of your lips. 

  


_"Smile, Sweetheart!"_

  


You grimaced feeling the coldness of his hand-- you gulped before moving to swat his hand away but as if sensing your advances -- the demon quickly recoiled his arm, clasping it behind his back. 

  


You stared at him, growing more uncomfortable and definitely tired, you weren't sure what kind of act he was putting on but your patience was already running tin. "I-- I don't mean to be rude but I don't really like being touched especially by a stranger, like yourself." 

  


"But I'm no stranger!" He said glancing back at you, seeing the unamused expression your face held. A small almost electronic hum escaped his lips as he proudly stretched out a hand in front of you, expecting you to take it.

  


" _The name's Alastor!"_

  


You merely stared at his outstretched hand, not making a move to take it. You give him a nod. "Pleasure to meet you then." You said, dryly. You didn't mean to be rude nor did you intend for your words to come off cold, but mind games with a demon wasn't something you needed at the moment, or any moment really. 

  


The demon narrowed his eyes at you and just when you thought the atmosphere had dropped, causing your body to go into full alert-- a loud laugh echoed through disrupting what ever strange energy you felt before, until you weren't even sure if it was ever there. 

  


"Not even sparing me a handshake? Oh, How you wound me, Darling!" He exclaimed, almost exaggerating as he placed his outstretched hand on to where his heart should be, his eyes closed for a moment before he looked back at you, pursing his lips into a tight grin. What term would they call him? _\- Extra -_ was it? You weren't sure, not having been caught up in earth lingo in quite a while.

  


"I'm sorry then." You muttered, bowing your head apologetically, as your eyes casted down to the floor, you feel your body tense as slowly looked back up. "'W-what did you say?"

  


His grin merely widened, your full attention back on him. He opened his mouth and you stated as your name left his lips. 

  


You frowned.

  


"Now. I'm afraid I must be off-- It's been quite a pleasure meeting you, Darling!" He said breaking you out of your train of thought, you stiffened as the demon gave you give you a pat on the head, ruffling your hair slightly. "Do rest, Dear-- I hate to see you in such a state!" 

  


You watched as he flashed you another grin before disappearing into thin air. You seemed to just stare at the now empty hall way infront of you--- a strange feeling welled up inside you, you shake your head trying to ignore it as you step further into the room slowly closing the door.

  


Your shoulders slumped in exhaustion, glancing off towards the corners of the room. 

  
  


How long are you going to be stuck here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Sorry if there's any grammatical errors or typos! (man I need to get a beta or somethin') and sorry if it's just bad in general.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'm so sorry if there's any grammatical errors or any typos--and my apologies if it's not good!


End file.
